five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreenMario543213/Five Nights at Tubby Island (FNaTI and FNaTL AU)
So I decided to make an AU called Five Nights at Tubby Island. As the name suggests, it is a combination of Five Nights at Tubbyland and Five Nights at Treasure Island. Locations *Tubby Island *The Office *Tubby Kitchen *Custard Freezer *Tubby Toilets *Tubby TV Room *Staff Area *Tubby Prep 1 *Dining Room 2 *Storage Room *Roof *Lounge (Tubby Prep 2 and Dining Room 1 are part of Tubby Island, but they are not seen. No one is allow to go in there due to a tragic and fatal accident.) Characters Photo-Negative Po http://i.imgur.com/FpWKrYg.png As the name implies, Photo-Negative Po is a Po suit with inverted colors. She is the Tubby Island equivalent of Photo-Negative Mickey and Po. PN Po becomes active on Night 1. She starts off in Tubby Prep 1, and goes into the Lounge, Staff Area, Tubby Kitchen, and then the Office. When she is in the office, you have to either shut off the power, close the door, or hide. Disembodied http://i.imgur.com/crhcpKv.png Disembodied (Or Tubby Disembodied to avoid confusion) is a fixed Dipsy head with no eyes and a broken antenna. His suit was never finished due to the incident. He is the Tubby Island equivalent of Disembodied and Dipsy. Disembodied becomes active on Night 2. He starts in Tubby Prep 1 and will randomly teleport to the office, disabling the door and making a loud noise that lures the other suits in. To make him go away, shut off a cam. Suicide Laa-Laa http://i.imgur.com/N7bVD2h.png Suicide Laa-Laa is a grayscale version of Laa-Laa with black eyes and no pupils. She is the Tubby Island equivalent of Suicide Mouse and Laa-Laa. She becomes active on Night 2. The player will know when she becomes active because her music will play in the Tubby TV room. She starts off in the Tubby TV Room, and goes to the Storage Room, The Staff Area, the Lounge, the Custard Freezer, and the Office. To defend from her, the player must hide or shut off a cam. Dark Tinky http://i.imgur.com/WK9MsgE.png Dark Tinky is the Tubby Island equivalent of Dark Oswald and Tinky Winky. He is a Tinky Suit with unfinished textures, no arms, legs, no eyes, and white pupils. He acts just like Photo-Negative Mickey, only he becomes active on Night 2 and he starts in the Storage Room. He is harder to spot due to being able to blend in to the darkness with his textures. Like PN Po, shut off the power, shut off a cam, or hide. Photo-Negative Noo-Noo http://i.imgur.com/EHCyjIe.png Photo-Negative Noo-Noo is the Tubby Island equivalent of Photo-Negative Minnie and Noo-Noo. As his name implies, he is a Photo-Negative Noo-Noo suit. He becomes active on Night 4. He has the same route of Photo-Negative Mickey. When he is in the office, shut off a cam, hide, or shut off the power. He is the only suit to crash your game upon killing you. Acephalous http://i.imgur.com/R2giIK2.png http://i.imgur.com/Tofs4Nc.png Acephalous (or Tubby Acephalous to avoid confusion.) is a two-part antagonist. He is a Dipsy 2.0 suit. He was meant to replace Disembodied as his body was stolen, but the project was abandoned due to the incident. Acephalous's Body Acephalous's body is a Dipsy 2.0 suit, but without a head. It becomes active on Night 3. The body starts in the Tubby Toilets (The women's restroom, to be exact). He will then move to Tubby Prep 1, the Storage Room, the Staff Area, the Custard Freezer, and then the office. The player must hide to get rid of him. Acephalous's Head Acephalous's head is a fixed Dipsy head with possessed eyes. The head will lie in the Custard Freezer, eyeless. It's eyes will randomly appear. It also becomes active on Night 3. It will randomly teleport to the office, disabling hiding. To get rid of him, shut off a cam. Dip http://i.imgur.com/u7gdUMF.png Dip is a grayscale version of the "fixed" Original with no eyes. He is the Tubby Island equivalent of Willy and the Original. He becomes active on Night 3. He starts in the Lounge and will go to the Office. To defend from him, shut off a cam or close the door. The Face http://i.imgur.com/TS9GQCK.png The Face (Or Tubby The Face to avoid confusion) is a melted version of PTLD-93 with human-like eyes. He is the Tubby Island equivalent of PTLD-93 and The Face. He becomes active on Night 2. He will appear on the roof, and must constantly be watched, or else he will get into the office. When he does get into the office, the player will be defenseless against him, and wlll have no choice but to be killed by him. Normal Tinky http://i.imgur.com/Dk11NDf.png Normal Tinky is a second Tinky suit that will become active on Night 4. He shares the same appearance as Dark Tinky, but his textures are finished. He will appear in the Storage Room, and must constantly be watched. If you see him running in the Custard Freezer, close the door immediately. Failure to do so will result in him killing you. Trivia *Dark Tinky HAS textures, but they can only be seen when brightened up. *It took the creator four tries to make Acephalous's head look good. The first try was having the eyes the same size. The second try was making the left eye larger. The third try was the same as the first try. The fourth and final try was making the right eye smaller. *Dip was originally the Original as he appeared in FNaTL 3 with the 2.0 heads, but this was scrapped in favor for the "fixed" ORiginal. *The Face's suit parts are opaque, unlike PTLD-93's suit parts. Credits Credit to Crit and Tupar for the original images. Category:Blog posts